Tohru's big project
by FrozenAngel1992
Summary: Tohru, Uo and Hana have been given a class project...on fashion. With the help from Aya, Kyo pouts and security is called in to remove a spotlight junky Inu! This is garanteed to make you laugh! Please R&R (first fic, so be kind)
1. Tohru's project

Tohru's Project

**Chapter 1:**

The school bell echoed through the empty corridors informing all the bored students that it was time for lunch. Tohru was one of the last students to leave the classroom, it seemed that she was in deep conversation with Uo and Hana.

"This will be the best assignment ever!" Tohru squealed.

"Yes, it is very much a good idea " Said Hana in a monotone voice.

" Hey Tohru, you could get the Prince and Orange top to help." Uo laughed.

"You know, that doesn't s sound like a bad idea.." Tohru trailed off.

Kyo saw Tohru spacing out and called her over, snapping her out of her train of thought.

" Oi, get over here!"

Tohru quickly said her goodbyes to her two best friends then joined Kyo, Momiji, Yuki and Kei at there table. Kei, the second hottest boy in the school, after Yuki, (of course) has dark blue spiked hair, which he ran his fingers through ever so often, he was hanging out by Yuki probably just to pick up the stray chicks. Tohru sat next to Kyo and looked at him, first looking thoughtful, then furrowing her brow.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKIN AT!!" Kyo snapped at Tohru.

"Oh….um….well, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…" She started

Kyo put a finger on her lips to quiet her. She stopped suddenly and a blush crept over her cheeks. "shhh…".

Yuki glanced over and gave Kyo a death glare which could have sunk the Titanic all over again. Kyo blushed and pulled his hand away,

"Well?" he said again.

"Oh…nothing." Tohru sighed, how was she going to ask them for this favour? Hmmm…maybe I can ask them at dinner tonight?' she thought grimly or I'll just ask Momiji, I'm sure he will help me!. Tohru perked up, she looked over at Momiji who was happily stuffing his face with a huge chocolate chip cookie, crumbs collecting under his lip and on his girls school uniform top.

"Momiji, can I ask you a favour?" Tohru whispered, then pointed her head towards the wall next to the large open windows. Momiji, getting the message quickly, got up cookie in hand, not trusting that it would be there upon his return otherwise. When they both reached the wall, Momiji looked at Tohru concerned, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, everything's fine…its just Uo, Hana and I are doing a class project and its all about fashion, well, we were going to do mens-wear but we have no one to model it for us…so…maybe….if you don't mind, would you like to be a model…?……" Tohru trailed off, afraid she had asked too much of her friend. Momiji's mouth was gaping open at first, he soaked it all in, then the corners of his mouth started to twitch, he grinned from ear to ear." Yaaaaaaaaaay!!!! I would love to Tohru!!! Wow! But…Tohru…why did you have to bring me all the way over here to tell me?" Momiji raised an inquisitive brow.

" Well we do need more people to model for us and I was going to ask Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun to help me…so I wanted to ask them after dinner so that they wouldn't make too much of a scene". She said wisely.

"Oh…can I be there when you tell them then?" Mo smirked, imagining the interesting reaction the boys might have to Tohru's innocent request. Tohru smiled and led Momiji back to the wide table, which seemed even wider with their absence. Oh help me she thought, as she sat down next to a pissed off Kyo.

Pllllleeeeeeaaaaasssseee R&R!!! Its my first Fic so no Flamers please, it's not gonna be a one-shot so i will update if i get reviews...It boosts my Confidence!!!!


	2. A dramatic scene

OMG Thank you for all the reviews, im definately typing more!!

**Chapter 2: ** A dramatic scene

Tohru set off at a brisk pace towards the house, she wanted to get home quick and start dinner. The air was crisp and the trees swayed in the breeze, leaves drifted from there branches and lay before Tohru on the dirt path. Yuki had to go to a student council meeting and Kyo was in detention, so she walked on her own. The house came into view, she was going over on what to say that night at dinner, that's why, to get everybody in a good mood, she was going to cook all there favourite meals. Like for Yuki, stewed leaks, for Kyo cod and rice, and for Shigure, well he would eat anything. Tohru arrived home and slipped off her shoes and stretched, 'Its nice to be home' she thought. 'Well, I better get started on the food'.

She bustled about in the kitchen for a while, trying to get all the ingrediants needed when Shigure popped his head around the kitchen door frame and looked at a stressed out Tohru who was franctically skiding around the kitchen floor. He smirked, then took a deep breath and hollered,

"TOHRUUUUUU"

This made her jump up in fright and hit the ceiling above her, she came back to Earth, on her knees, taking deep breathes.

"Ye..yes, Shigure-san?" Tohru trembled

"Oh... nothing!" he squeeled, beaming like a dog with a slab of meat on his plate. This had made his day. He left Tohru on the floor and made his way back up the stairs.

Tohru got up and rubbed her head, 'He must be in a good mood today' she thought. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, where was I, ummm... right, I'm cooking Yuki's first", she thought out loud. Tohru went back to her stressfull job of cooking everyone's meals.

Kyo burst in 10 minutes later, "Where's that damn rat!" he raved, stomping past Shigure who had come down to hear what the noise was.

"Hmphhh" his bottom lip trembled "not even a 'hello Shigure, how's your day been'?" He cried chibi like with fake tears spurting out like fountains.

"Oh shut up you damn dog!" Kyo mumbled. He sat down crossed legged at the table and sulked to himself.

"Oh well, guess I shouldn't tell you then..."Shigure started

"-Tell me what!" Kyo yelled at Shigure.

"-Oh, well.....nah, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it..." he teased

"Mentioned what?!" Kyo shouted back.

"...you will find out soon..." Shigure said mysteriously and left the table.

This made Kyo even more pissed off, he sulked in the corner.

Tohru was a mess, she had 'god knows what' in her hair and her clothes had seen better days, but still she carried on. Kyo was on the roof at that moment, he saw a tired, stressed Yuki trudge along to the front door. Yuki got in the same time Tohru was taking the food out the oven. He took in a deep breath of the hot scrumtious smell which was wafting under his nose. His stomach grumbled, Yuki hadn't realized how hungry he really was.

Shigure and Kyo came down from what they were doing and sat expectantly around the table, apparantely they had smelt it to. Yuki then sat at the table, too tired to do anything else. Tohru stumbled in balancing three plates on her arms and hands, complete concentration was needed to do this so she didn't hear a car pull up outside the house.

Shigure clapped his hands together " Wow Thoru, you really didn't have to go through all that trouble to cook us all that lovely food."

Tohru sat down and blushed "It was really no problem" she said quickly.

"Boy's, arn't you going to thank Tohru for this lovely meal" he looked at Kyo and Yuki.

"Thanks" they both said through a mouthfull of food. They both glared at each other from across the table.

Tohru started on her meal when a voice cut the silence like a knife through butter.

"HALLO ALL!" Aya was standing directly behind Yuki, who had gotten the shock of his life.

"Oh hell. What's he doing here" Kyo grumbled

"AYA" Shigure yelled

"SHIGURE!" Aya ran towards him arms outsretched only to be stopped by someone bashing him over the head. Yuki stood beside him.

"Get out" he said, deathly calm

"Why would I do that little brother, AHAHAH!!!" Aya whipped out a digital camera and took a snap of a fuming Yuki.

"Give me that NOW!" Yuki yelled, running after a prancing Ayame.

Momiji ran into the house next, letting Aya warm up the Sohmas mood, followed by Hatori.

(well someone had to drive!)

"What do we owe your suprised visit Hatori, Aya, Momiji" Shigure said, ticking them off.

"It seemes something important is about to be asked and Momiji and Aya wouldn't miss it for the world, so of course I had to bring them both here." Hatori answered in a monotone voice.

They both looked at the scene playing in front of them. Yuki was desperately trying to get Aya, who was loving every minute of it, Momiji was on the floor crying next to a scowling cat and Tohru was in the middle wide-eyed, and white with worry.

"Come on Hatori, join me...!" Shigure leaped forward, intending to land on Aya or Yuki, when a hand grabbed the scruff of his neck. "Awwww, Hatori, your no fun!" Shigure whined.

"Act your age" Hatori simply answered. (Imagine a puppy being told off by being lifted up by the scruff of his neck, awwww)

Okay...the good part is coming up in the third chapter, im not sure if this is long enough but i put a lot of funnies in it so enjoy and R&R!!


	3. The Question

Thank you for the reviews!!! Hope you enjoy this chappy!!

**Chapter 3 **The Question

When everything settled down, Yuki was being held back by Hatori and Momiji was being cood at by Tohru to calm him down. But other than that they all made it around the table in one peice.

" AHAH....hmph, yes well lets get down to buissnes, we all know why we are heer, but im afraid my little brother and Kyo-kun do not...do you wish to enlighten them Tohru?" Aya blurted out.

Tohru shifted uncomfortably under the eyes of Yuki and Kyo, she twisted her finger around her hair a couple of times and started talking to the carpet,

"Um....Yuki kun and Kyo kun... I am doing something very important at school, and well, I was wondering if you two could help me with it....." she paused, ' Oh no, why aren't they saying anything !?! What if I asked too much of them, maybe im being too selfish' Tohru thought fractically. The last thing she wanted was someone being angry at her.

Yuki sat back with a sigh of releif, as did Kyo, they both thought it was going to be some major thing.

" Of course i'll help Miss Honda, you just name it" Yuki said happilly.

"Yeh, whatever" Kyo grumbled.

"Oh thank you!, thank you so much!!" Tohru's face lit up into a big goofy smile, she was so happy that they agreed, she couldn't wait to tell Uo and Hana of the great news.

Aya, Momiji and Shigure started smiling slyly at each other catching Kyo's attention.

"What!?!" Kyo shouted at them. ' Oh crap' he thought,'there's a catch.... there's always a catch' he grumbled. He put his head in his hands and leaned forward,

"What?" he sighed.

Yuki was also catching on after he had occupied himself by helping Tohru put the dishes away, he was now sitting down and listening closely.

"Aya, I give you the honours..."

"No Shigure you deserve to tell them.."

"TELL US WHAT!?!" kyo butted in.

They ignored Kyo's outburst,

"I really must insist.."

"Don't talk Shigure, i can't bare to live with the pain in your voice right now" Aya dramatically batted his eyelids and flicked his silver hair infront of his face.

"Can you to tell us already!" Yuki yelled

" I wish i could, but Aya has older brother rights.... that i could never have" Shigure whimpered

"Shigureeeeee.......!"

"Ayaaaaaaa.........!"

They both ran to each other chibi style, arms outsretched. In a split second they both were sprawled on the floor looking up at Yuki's and Kyo's black aura which was slowly engulfing a terrified Snake and Dog.

Momiji, who couldn't keep it in any longer laughed out,

" Hey Yuki, Kyo how would you like to be **models...!**" he trailed the last word long enough to take its affect.

"M...m...models" Kyo stuttered.

Yuki looking equally horrified, slumped to the floor.

" Yeh...you will be the hotties of the school" Mo taunted, digging himself a deeper hole.

"Why, didn't you know?" Shigure asked innocentely. " That was Tohru's intention in the first place...well..you can always say that you don't want too, but i wonder what Tohru would do, imagine how heart-broken she would be if you broke your sacred promise" Shigure sighed, wanting to make the two boys feel guilty.

' He damn well knows that we can't say no to Tohru after we just said yeh' Kyo thought angrily.

"Stupid Dog" Kyo mumbled and staked off to the roof.

Yuki just walked off to his room, leaving behind a smug Bunny and two horrifiyingly happy Snake and Dog.

Tohru came into the room after all the comotion and promptly sat down, she new why Kyo and Yuki had gone, they were probably fuming at the thought of being male models. ' I guess i just have to talk to them a bit and see how they feel, oh im soo stupid, why do I have to think that just because there handsome doesn't meen that they want to show it off....ahhhhhh!!, What am I thinking!!! I can't think that way about them!!!'

Whilst Tohru was argueing with herself in her mind, Hatori was telling off Momiji for being so imature, and to act his age..blah,blah,blah.

Whilst Shigure and Aya were chattering exitedly about the fashion show and who was wearing what, and what style's suited there models...

Okay that Chappter is done!! Thank you soooo much for your reveiws!!!! Im really chuffed!!! .

I'll try get to work on the fourth chapter, K? For future references i don't have a spell check, so expect crap spelling!

R&R!!!!!!


	4. Fanta

Thank you soo much for the reveiws, i will try make the chappys longer!! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 4 **Fanta

Kyo rested his head in the palms of his hands, he looked up at the dazzling sky, the stars looked like dandruff on God's shoulders, they twinkled and shone in the distance. He was in a deep thought about what happened with Tohru down stairs, 'why would she ask me such a question', but he couldn't say no, now, he rolled over on his side and sighed.

" That damn Rat! He bloody well knows that I can't say no to Tohru! But who would want to wear sissy clothes like that?!" Kyo punched his fist into the clay plates in frustration.

Meanwhile in Yuki's room........

Yuki sat down on his bed and slowly let his guard drop he sank down on his soft bed, arms outstretched, in a cross shape, 'modeling in front of the school!'. He thought

' Ha, i would like to see that stupid cat go down the catwalk..... ok, my minds made up, i will model for Tohru, we could bond and I will get to see that cat humiliated, so I guess i'm in the good'

Yuki, satisfied by his decision curled up on his bed and dozed off in a deep sleep.

Momiji, Aya and Hatori were waiting patiently downstairs.....(wait.....who am I kidding?),

Hatori was waiting patiently for Tohru to finish her cleaning, whilst Momiji and Aya were practically bouncing off the ceiling, Tohru, innocent, innocent Tohru had made the mistake of giving them Fanta as a drink.

Aya was laughing maniacally, imagining his little brother as a star of the fashion industry.

" AHAHAHAHAH!! He's coming along nicely, he's following in my footsteps!!....I'm soo honored!" Aya gave a dramatic bow and held a hand out to Shigure who was cowering in the corner of the room slightly freaked out of his friend, he knew the effects of Fanta, Aya was confident but now he's got a weapon of mass destruction locked up in his beautiful house.

"Ummmm Aya..." Shigure started, " I think you should stop drinking now" The Inu ducked behind Hatori, in case he had set off a ticking time bomb.

Aya just gave a delirious grin and started forward towards a trembling Dog.

"Hatori....say something"

"Aya, calm down...if you wish to be driven home." Hatori warned " That goes for you to Momiji" Hatori looked over at Momiji who was circling repeatedly around Tohru.

Aya emediantly stopped and slouched over, the after effects kicked in, the same happened to Momiji who slowed down to a trudge, stepping on willingly.

"I'll take these two home" Hatori stooped low to fling Momiji over his shoulder and used himself as a crutch for Aya to lean on, he hobbled out the door and heaved them into the car.

Shigure sat down next to Tohru who was exhausted, she was really stressed. Shigure leaned close and smirked.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"uh...um....I don't want to seem a bother, but I don't want Kyo kun or Yuki kun to be angry with me, I mean, if I was them I would probably be angry with me to, but I wish they would just talk to me, have I done something wrong?"

" No...no you haven't, you didn't do anything, and the boys are just upset because Aya came around..anyway neither one of them has refused...so there's nothing to be worried about."

"Thank you, thank you Shigure!"

Tohru beamed and stood up. She went looking for Kyo or Yuki to ask them what they really want to do. She gingerly climbed the ladder, leading to the roof and peaked her head over the roof slabs, she saw Kyo looking deeply into the stars, unaware of her presence.

" Kyo?" Thoru asked,

"Aaahh.." Kyo jumped, "don't do that!" he yelled, annoyed that he had lost his train of thought.

Thoru turned red and whispered, " Im sorry.. I didn't mean to....i'll just go then.." Tohru turned to leave, when a rough voice called out, " It's okay....im sorry, i shouldn't have snapped at you like that" Kyo rubbed the back of his head " You can sit up here if you want"

Tohru smiled a goofy smile and sat down next to Kyo, they stayed in silence for some time then Tohru plucked up the courage to ask kyo something, "Um...Kyo...I wanted to ask you if you you really want to help me out...I meen, not that I don't want you to help me, because I do...Its just you seem really upset, and I don't want you angry at me, so if you don't want to do it just tell me...K? Tohru finished and waited for a reply from a mute Kyo.

" Na... Its alright, nothing to beat yourself up over...I am going to help, cause that damn rat will think im a sissy if I back down to a challenge!" Kyo sat up.

Tohru sweat dropped, ' Even if its for the wrong reason, Kyo is willing to help, so I should be gratefull" Thoru smiled "Thank you Kyo" She left silently and crept downstairs into the living room were Shigure was happily sipping a steaming cup of tea.

"Oh, hello Tohru, would you like to join me?"

Thoru hesitated, "Um..Im sorry Shigure san, but I was going to talk to Yuki kun about something..you wouldn't know were he is, would you?" Thoru turned red at the sly smile which was tickling Shigure's lips, she just realized how weird that had sounded.

"He was in his room, the last time I checked"

Tohru bowed gratefully and made her way upstairs, she walked up to Yuki's door and knocked, "Yuki?" she asked through the door.

"...yes?" came a muffled sound.

"May I come in?"

"Is that you Ms on in" Yuki sat up and rubbed his eyes, whilst Tohru let herself in, Yuki sat up and ajusted his vision to a silhueted form of Tohru.

".....Did you want to tell me something Ms Honda?" Yuki raised a delicate eybrowe.

"Well, yes....it's just, earlier on, at dinner, you seemed like you were forst into helping me..... which is the last thing I want, you can tell me what you feel, if you dont want to do it then its fine, I can ask siomeone else....." Tohru paused " Just tell me."

Yuki, waiting patiently for the girl to stop talking, stood up, and to his and Tohru's suprise started to chuckle.

"Hmph, hmph....haaa ha he" Yuki ended with a sigh, " Of course I will help you Ms Honda, I gave you my promise, didn't I ?"

" Yes....yeh you did!" Tohru smiled getting brighter, " Thank you Yuki-kun, you wont regret this!" Tohru turned around and made her way to her room. Yuki slid the door shut which bathed himself in the darkness, he sighed again, 'would I regret this?'

Tohru started changing into her loose jammies, and comfotably sat, legs crossed on her bed. Tohru leaned across the bed and pulled out a pink notebook with the picture of a monkey, sprawled across the front were the glittery letters _Cheeky Monkey_.

She flicked through the pages, finally reaching a blank page she unhoocked a pen from the side of the bóok and gave the page a title... _The Sohma's outfits._

Hello all!!!!!!! Thank you soo much for the reviews.... and again, I appologise for the crap spelling. I hope this chapter was long enough and I hope I left you with a cliffy. Oh... by the way, I have got the same notebook, which I just copied into writing, so there you go!

If you enjoyed this chapter, then for the fith, im gonna include some designs for little Yuki and Kyo....so if you have any ideas reveiw me, and tell me...K?!!!

FrozenAngel1992


	5. Disclaimers Note

Disclaimers Note 

Hi, I'm going to apologize to you in advance about this….to put it blunt, I'm too lazy, and not really bothered to put up the next chapter, don't get me wrong, I have started it, I just haven't finished it…so if you all would be so kind and to wait a wee bit longer, then it will come.

I'm getting hassled at home as well to finish it by my mate Aphrodite'stouch. It's getting there, so keep your knickers in a twist!

Bye Bye


	6. Chapter 6 Fittings

Thank you so much for the positive reviews. To tell the truth here, I haven't actually bothered with updating, but because of constant reviewers I will continue. Oh……and I don't own any Fruits Basket characters (sob) and plus under regular pressure of my friend KawaiiKittens I _have _to mention her story Modeling Agents Bazzar, which is like the best story ever!….just spreading the news people! Anyway…back on track….

**Chapter 6 Fittings**

"A pink frill…?" Hanna inquired

"Yes, what do you think of it?" Tohru beamed dopily, unaware of the puzzled and frightened expressions on her two friend's faces.

"Its…um…very unique, are you sure Prince Yuki and Kyo Kun are willing to go through with this?" Ou commented in a plain voice.

"Yes, well" Tohru rubbed the back of her head "They don't exactly know what clothes they're wearing yet, but I'm sure they will agree. Right?"

Ou and Hanna exchanged awkward glances.

"Well, this will certainly be interesting" Ou chuckled as she flung her arm around a sheepish Tohru. "Why don't we get started, the quicker we finish the quicker Orange top can model for us" Ou grinned evilly.

"I would buy the materials but I can't really afford it…" Tohru blushed.

"That's okay, we'll all chip in" said Hanna.

"Great, let's go to the mall!" Tohru beamed, "Can I bring Kyo kun and Yuki san, we need to measure there size"

"Sure, the more the merrier" Ou laughed.

Tohru waved goodbye to her friends and set off towards home, replaying in her head how she is going to ask them.

'Oh….I really do hope they'll come with me to the shops, especially Kyo fitting clothes would probably be too girly for him…'

Tohrus eyes glazed over as she walked home through the gentle breeze that lifted her hair which tickled her chin. Images planted themselves in her mind of their clothes on them.

A small blush hazed her cheeks when she thought of Ou's designs on Kyo and Yuki. True, they were more revealing than hers were but they looked high class fashion so she went along with the idea…she just had to get both the boys to wear something like it.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed out loud. "I can get Ayame san to help me with the fittings!" The idea shook her, but then it faded away…"Yuki wont like Ayame san to be near him, well that idea is down the drain."

"Did anyone tell you that you talk aloud?" A familiar voice said behind her.

Tohru spun around and met humour us eyes.

"Ah Kyo!" She squeaked.

"Well?" He pressed.

Tohru looked blanc turning into embarrassment.

"Um…what was the question again?"

He sighed and bonked her on the head. "You've gotta habit of talking out loud when you're on your own."

"Oh, um sorry," she smiled. "I can't say that I realize I'm doing it to be honest!"

"Yeh well…" He mumbled.

"Oh Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed an idea dawning on her. Ou had told her some advice to get boys to agree with you whatever the request is. It came as a bit of a shock to her but she was willing to get Kyo to do this even if she had to do…that…..

"Wadya want?" He asked bewildered of her sudden change in moods.

She took a step forward determination burning in her eyes making Kyo take a hasty step back.

'Ok…think what Ou said to you….' She thought quickly.

"Kyo, I need you to help me…" She said taking his hand.

"Umm..urr..w..what?" Kyo stammered wide eyed.

"This would mean the world to me if you would help with fitting your size."

He sweat dropped. "Is that all?"

"OH, how I wish it was!" She said putting on a desperate act.

She stepped closer to him so she was a breath away from his chest. He gulped.

"Could you go shopping with a bunch of girls and Yuki?" She asked whispering her head rose expectantly."

"Hell no!" He shouted, hair rising like a cat arching its back in defence.

"Please Kyo, It wouldn't be the same if you weren't there!"

(Ou's advice, firstly get into a position that every boy would love you to be in, Second put on emotional blackmail, third, stroke their ego and talk about them and how they will benefit.)

"Well…Fine whatever." He grumbled. Putting his free arm behind the back of his head.

"Thank you so much Kyo! I'll make your favourite tonight!"

(Ou's advice. Finally, get into their good books even more by cooking them a delicious meal - best way into a mans heart is food.)

He blushed and turned away from their closeness as she beamed up at him. "Lets go home."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Hey, should I ask Momiji and Kei to come along to?"

"As long as they don't bug me do whatever you want." Kyo said, eyes transfixed on the sky. Tohru looked at his face and saw the shadow of tree tops move over it as he walked. 'I'm glad he accepted.' She thought.

(A/N. Remember Kei in the first chapter, blue spiky hair and is the second hottest boy in school.)

'We're home!" Tohru called out to the house, slipping off her shoes and stepping onto the brown wood floor. Kyo turned and dropped down by the table were Shigure was reading a newspaper.

"Hi Tohru! Good day?" He asked cheerfully.

"It's gone very well thank you!" She replied with the same happiness. "I need to find Yuki kun, do you know were he is?" She asked putting her bag down next to the table.

"Hmm let me see…I think he went out with some gardening tools about half an hour ago." H e looked at Kyo's bewildered face, "Your guess is as good as mine." He said with a shrug.

"Ah ok." She said gratefully knowing were he was. She thanked Shigure again and stepped into her shoes. Tohru headed in the direction of the secret base Yuki had shown her last summer.

The weather was perfect for planting and she took in a deep lungful of air as she rounded the corner and pushed aside an overhanging branch.

"Yuki?" She inquired out loud.

She saw his bent figure over a small patch of mud. Green shoots peaked up over the ground as he was making a new row of delicate seeds. Next to him as a wicker basket with a bundle of red ripe strawberries bustled together.

He turned his face to see Tohru half hidden by a tree and smiled, sitting back on his knees.

"Come, come, I'm just about finished." He said gently.

The wide eyes girl stepped forward. "What are you planting Yuki kun?" She asked excitement bubbling in her voice.

"Oh nothing special, just some leeks."

"And those?" She added, pointing to the lone basket.

"Ah yes, I was planning to give them to you today, these are the strawberries. They are finally ready." He said with a smile.

"Ah waw! Thank you so much Yuki kun! I'm sure they will be delicious!"

"Hmm" He nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I feel terrible asking you a of a favour but I don't know what ill do instead…" Tohru started looking at the ground, fiddling with the ends of her skirt embarrassingly.

"What is it Miss Honda? You can ask me anything. Just name it!" He said reassuringly, an urgency replacing his look of calmness.

"Would you be able to spare some time and come with a group of us to get your fittings done for the fashion show?" She said quietly.

"Of course! I was expecting it anyway, no worries." He alleged confidently.

"Thank you!" She squealed standing up excitedly, "I must tell the good new at home!"

"Oh Miss Honda?" Yuki added, "You can take the basket back with you." He lent over and picked up the basket and handed it to her helpfully.

"Your so nice to me Yuki kun!" She beamed down at him. "Is there anything you need me to help you with?" She asked.

"No no I'm finishing up here anyway, and there's no point in two of us getting dirty."

Tohru nodded her head and turned to go leaving a trail of trodden grass to mark her path.

There we gO! Finally updated! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorryyyy it took so long, I havnt got to the point of this chapter but oh well! Enjoy R&R


End file.
